1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer for forming a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water for supplying a drop of water with an oil film corresponding to a working fluid used at a time of working a structure and structured such that a thin oil film is formed on a surface of a drop of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the case of applying a machine work such as a cutting work, a grinding work or the like to the structure, in order to improve a working accuracy and increase a service life of a working tool, the structure and the working tool are lubricated and a heat generated by the working is cooled by applying a working fluid such as an oil, an emulsion or the like to a surface to be worked of the structure from a nozzle provided toward a portion near a working point in a liquid state, or spraying the working fluid in a mist state. Further, in the case of spraying the working fluid in a mist state, as disclosed in JP-A-6-320384, there has been considered a method of spraying a working fluid obtained by mixing different kinds of working fluids such as an oil, a water or the like to a surface to be worked of a structure, or a method of respectively spraying different kinds of working fluids to a surface to be worked of a structure from a plurality of nozzles.
However, since the working fluid is continuously supplied all the time of working the structure in order to obtain sufficient lubricating and cooling effects under working, there is a problem that a lot of working fluid is required in the case of applying the working fluid in a liquid state. In particular, since it is hard to treat a noncombustible emulsion as an industrial waste when being deteriorated, there is a problem that a much cost is required for treating a lot of emulsions which is used or becomes old on the contrary, in the case of spraying the working fluid in a mist state in order to reduce a used amount of the working fluid, the oil is scattered in the air too much due to the mist-like spraying since the oil has a small mass, so that as well as there is a problem a sufficient amount of oil is not attached to the surface to be worked of the structure and the working tool is sufficiently neither lubricated nor cooled, there is a risk that a fire starts, a human body is damaged or the like when the mist-like oil is scattered. Accordingly, there has been a problem in view of a plant environment. Further, as mentioned above, in a method of spraying the mixed fluid constituted by the water and the oil and spraying the working fluids to the surface to be worked from the different nozzles, there is the same problem since the oil component is scattered to the air too much.
In order to solve the problems mentioned above, in recent years, there has been proposed a working method using a drop of water with an oil film formed by making a water supplied from an outer portion a drop of water and forming an oil film on a surface of the drop of water.
However, there has not been yet proposed an apparatus for effectively forming a drop of water with an oil film. The present invention is made by taking the matters mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a mixer for forming a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water which can effectively form a drop of water with an oil film.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mixer for forming for a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water for supplying a drop of water with an oil film corresponding to a working fluid used at a time of working a structure and structured such that a thin oil film is formed on a surface of a drop of water, comprising:
an oil mist forming chamber for forming an oil supplied from an outer portion in a mist shape by an air stream;
a drop of water forming chamber for forming a water supplied from the outer portion by the air stream containing the oil formed in a mist shape in the oil mist forming chamber in a drop of water shape so as to form a drop of water with an oil structured such that a thin oil film is formed on a surface of the drop of water; and
a top nozzle for discharging the drop of water with the oil film formed in the drop of water forming chamber to an outer portion. In accordance with the structure mentioned above, it is possible to effectively form the drop of water with the oil film.
Further, in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mixer for forming a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water as recited in the first aspect, wherein the drop of water forming chamber is constituted by a first drop of water forming chamber disposed in an upstream side of the air flow and a second drop of water forming chamber disposed in a downstream side thereof, and an oil inflow port for making the oil supplied from the outer portion flow into is faced to the second drop of water forming chamber. In accordance with the structure mentioned above, it is possible to again attach an oil to the drop of water flowing through the drop of water forming chamber and having no oil film formed thereon, and it is possible to improve a rate of forming the drop of water with the oil film.
Further, in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mixer for forming a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water as recited in the second aspect, wherein the oil inflow port is communicated with the oil mist forming chamber via a bypass passage so as to supply the oil which is not formed in a mist shape in the oil mist forming chamber to the oil inflow port via the bypass passage. In accordance with the structure mentioned above, since the liquid-like oil which is not formed in a mist shape in the oil mist forming chamber is used after being again formed in a mist shape in the oil inflow port, it is possible to effectively form the drop of water with the oil film at a minimum amount of oil.
Further, in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mixer for forming a thin oil film on a surface of a drop of water as recited in the second aspect or the third aspect, wherein the oil inflow port is constituted by an upstream oil inflow port disposed in an upstream side of the air flow and a downstream oil inflow port disposed in a downstream side thereof, and an oil inflow amount is more in the upstream oil inflow port than in the downstream oil inflow port. In accordance with the structure mentioned above, it is possible to significantly increase a rate of forming the drop of water with the oil film.